Tire building machines as above mentioned conventionally use rolling inflatable rubber bladders to turn the ends of plies wrapped on the tire building mandrel up around the bead rings and over them against the ply material. The rubber ply material is tacky by nature and it is this tack which causes the plies to stick together. The turn-over bladders are conventionally made from vulcanized rubber, natural, synthetic or mixtures of the two, and the tacky ply ends have a tendency to stick to the bladders which turn them over, particularly, since the inflated bladders exert pressure on the turned over ply ends. This adhesion tends to retard the retraction of the deflated bladders, and it also results in erosion of the bladder material coming in contact with the ply ends.
The description of my invention which follows is specific to ply turn-over bladders but it will be evident that my invention is applicable to other articles which may come in contact with tacky rubber-like material.